valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Edy Nelson
Also see other appearances: Edy Nelson (VC2), Edy Nelson (VC3) Shocktrooper |Likes =Salinas Milton Ramona Linton Dallas Wyatt |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank = Private |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) Aspiring actress |Appearances =Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} is a seventeen year old Squad 7 shocktrooper. She is a popular character in Japan and the east for her pig-tails and tsundere personality, so much so that she received her own downloadable content called Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment. She is voiced by Yui Kano in the Japanese version and Megan Hollingshead in the English version. Her younger sister, Anisette Nelson, also appears as a shocktrooper from Class G in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Edy appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and Valkyria Chronicles 3; and as a non-canon playable character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile As a self-proclaimed actress growing up in a tiny rural town, she was quite the starlet. Though proud, she lacks coping skills. unable to forgive anyone who draws the public's eye away from her, she feels a strong (and one sided) sense of rivalry against Rosie, the squad's top trooper. Upon hearing of Rosie's success singing, she tried to become an even bigger star, only to find she was tone-deaf. She is now training to become a real actress. In Valkyria Chronicles 2, it was revealed that she is Anisette Nelson's sister, and also her role model. Edy comes to the Lanseal campus to watch Anisette dance with Avan in a concert. Although she can be very arrogant at times, she still is a kind person at heart. Expanded Biography Edy is a country bumpkin, born and raised. Her "entourage" always kept her nose in the air with praise and adoration. Edy has a bit of a rebellious streak, and can't stand it when someone else gets more attention than her. After becoming a shocktrooper for the Gallian militia, Edy automatically dubs Rosie her"rival," since Rosie is clearly the best of the shocktroopers. Hoping to beat Rosie at something, Edy decides to become a professional singer, but that dream is quickly dashed when Edy finds out that she is a terrible singer. Currently, Edy is focused on her dream of becoming a famous actress. As a side note, Edy has a lot of difficulty dealing with unexpected situations. Expanded Biography (VC3) Edy has been the center of attention ever since she was a little girl, which caused her to grow into a self-absorbed and often demanding individual with delusions of being a pop idol. Edy speaks with the distinct speech pattern of high nobility, though she is not a noble by birth. Believing herself to be the biggest and most deserving star around, she very quickly becomes upset if someone else is receiving more attention than she. Edy considers Rosie a professional rival due to the latter girl's history as a singer, but these feelings of rivalry are not even remotely mutual. When Edy and a few other members of Squad 7 were separated from the main group during a mission, Edy quickly named "her" splinter group the "Edy Detachment" and used her natural resourcefulness to valiantly lead them to victory. After the Gallian Campaign, Edy attempted to make a name for herself as a singer and dancer. She (eventually) realized that she is tone-deaf and decided to settle for being an actress. Her goal is to become "a celebrity of the people", and she works hard every day to achieve that goal. Involvement She proved to be one of the most popular characters in the game so the development staff turned her and Homer into official spokesmen for the Valkyria Chronicles franchise on the "Front Line Journal" blog. She is also the star of "Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment" where she, Homer Peron, Susie Evans, Lynn, Jann Walker and Marina Wulfstan defend a small village from a large group of Imperial invaders. Edy later went on to star in another set of DLC missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 215 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 359 *Accuracy - 46.8 *Evasion - 32.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Panicky' - Charging into the face of enemy fire makes them panic, decreasing attack power. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Rosie Hater' - Having Rosie nearby is a drag, causing a drop in attack power. Battle Potentials *'Melee Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when an enemy is nearby. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Super Damage' - Attack power against human targets is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their HP reaches zero. Other Appearances Samurai & Dragons Edy makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Edy is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Edie's Voice. Quotes Selection *"Taking the stage." *"I got it!" Attacking *"Get Ready!" *"You're through!" *"Yah!" Killing a Foe *"That's what you get!" Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy!" *"Enemy Spotted." Team Attack *"A few bullets for my fans!" *"I'll lend a hand!" *"You just leave it to me!" *"Salinas, count me in!" (Salinas) *"Ramona, count me in!" (Ramona) *"Dallas, count me in!" (Dallas) Personal Potentials *"W-Why should I enjoy seeing dirt?" (Country Bred) *"What!? That's not! I can't! No!" (Panicky) *"Just leave it all to me, folks." (Born Leader) *Hmph! Just who does she think she is? (Rosie Hater) Battle Potentials *"I hope you're ready for my close up!" (Melee Skills) *"Can't dodge it, so sorry!" (Undodgable Shot) *"I'm at the top of my game!" (Super damage) *"Whoever said the good die young, lied!" (Pheonix) Healed by Ragnaid *"I never asked you to." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"I-If you die, I'll be furious!" *"Medic! Please! Help!" *"Salinas, you're better than this!" (Salinas) *"Fight this thing, Ramona!" (Ramona) *"Dallas! You can't die on me!" (Dallas) HP Critical *"This is getting... Hairy." *"I'm fine... Really." Unconsciousness *"Don't leave me... here." Death *"A star never... really dies... she just waits for... her... big comeback." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Edy Nelson. Perhaps you've heard of me? I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly!" Exit Squad 7 *"Y-You know, I could be persuaded to help again... If you ever needed me I mean." Trivia *Edy quickly became one of the most popular female characters amongst fans, due to this she received her own figurine. She joined the original gashapon figure set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Selvaria, and Jane Turner. *Despite her popularity Edy is one of the worst shocktroopers in Valkyria Chronicles. Her Panicky potential alone is enough to infuriate players as the potential will almost always activate when advancing underfire - a role shocktoopers usually excel at. *She was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachware. *Edy stars in and lends her name to two sets of downloadable content missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment and Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment in which she commands a group of her Squad 7 comrades against Imperial forces. *Edy both cameos in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 story and is available as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. Gallery |-|VC1 = VC_Edy5.png|Edy's portrait in Valkyria Chronicles. VC Edy1.png|Edy's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles. VC_Edy's_Death.png|Edy's death in Valkyria Chronicles. |-|VC2 = edy vc2.png|Edy's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2 VC2 Edy2.png|In-game screenshot of Edy in Valkyria Chronicles 2. |-|VC3 = Edy vc3.png|Edy's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3 VC3 Edy2.png|In-game screenshot of Edy in Valkyria Chronicles 3. |-|VCD = VC-Duels Edy.png VC-Duels Edy4.png VC-Duels Edy2.png VC-Duels_Edy12.png VC-Duels_Edy5.png VC-Duels_Edy10.png VC-Duels_Edy11.png VC-Duels_Edy3.png VC-Duels Edy8.png VC-Duels Edy9.png VC-Duels Edy7.png VC-Duels Edy6.png |-|Other Media = S&D Edy.png|Edy's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. 0301la.jpg|Edy's Gashapon Figure. |-|VC Anime = VCA_Edy Nelson.png|Edy's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. VC3OVA Edy & Marina.png|Edy's appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. |-|VC Artwork = VC3CA Edy.png|Promotional artwork of Edy from the Valkyria Chronicles 3: Complete Artworks. Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA